Cup of Coffee
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: Team MZKL takes off on a mission before the Vytal Festival and are shadowed by the spastic Dr. Oobleck.


**((This was written for the 'Professor or Headmaster' prompt, and as usual I wrote about Dr. Oobleck. This fic has the Doc supervising a mission with my OC team, Haven Academy's Team MZKL. I still haven't written their story, but one of these days I probably won't. XD))**

* * *

The Doctor whacked at the Grimm coming toward him, his thermos burning them to cinders. Once he was blessed with a moment's reprieve, he sipped his steaming hot coffee from his weapon. The thick black lava revitalized his fighting spirit.

A new wave of Grimm approached him, the Doctor poised and ready for them. There sure were a whole lot of Boarbatusks in these parts. It was refreshing to be out of the classroom and on a mission for once. He'd been feeling the itch for quite some time, and these Haven students were a capable bunch.

Team MZKL, they called themselves. Their team leader was mediocre at best but the boy tried diligently. "Mr. Montoya, on your left!" Dr. Oobleck shouted at the purple-haired boy. Indigo tilted his head to see a Boar coming at him. He fired a small round from his weapon, only deterring the creature for a moment.

Just enough time to morph Deadmau5 into its melee form, a five string bass guitar. Indigo smacked the Boar when it attempted another attack, grinning when the Grimm disintegrated.

"Good show, Indigo!" His teammate Lorelei Sienna cheered. Dr. Oob thought those two might be an item of sorts. The boarish faunus with the tusks on her face always smiled when she around the boy with the purple hair.

Lorelei took down her own Boarbatusk with a slash from Koga. Her incredible weapon was a katana with a blade made from a Dust crystal. She pulsed her aura into the weapon to spread the poison that her Semblance created. It was mildly toxic to humans and faunus, but it was deadly to the Grimm.

The Boarbatusk squealed as the poison burned through its skin. Lorelei yanked one of her tusks off and threw it into the beast's heart. Interesting. The Doc had never seen such an attack.

The removed tusk was instantly replaced by a new one. This fascinated the Doc.

"Miss Sienna, just how do you do that with your tusks?" He queried. She was surprised that the Professor would ask such a question.

"Well, Doc, I'm actually not sure. I think it was a family trait, but I never knew any of my blood relatives... I sort of ran out of options in a fight and just tore out a tusk and attacked with it." She answered somberly. Sienna seemed to be full of sorrow most of the time.

The Doc could only assume she'd had a rough life. She never spoke much about it, though he'd only known her for a few weeks. Their team had made the scene for the Vytal Festival earlier than most of Haven's students.

Lorelei never let her sorrow define her, it seemed. She fought just as hard as the rest of her team. Dr. Oobleck had even caught the concert the team's band had performed at the Rooster's Teeth. 'Rampaging Boarbatusk' as they called themselves performed with conviction, writing songs about faunus rights as well as fighting monsters.

Speaking of music, Dr. Oob set his sights on Zwei Silverstein next. A cynical human that adored faunus, Zwei fought with a myriad of impressive weapons. Though his main weapon was a pair of throwing axes that came together to make a small cannon that could fire energy or solid objects, he would more often utilize his musical instruments in battle.

He possessed a guitar and a cello, both with names that the Doctor could not remember, and used them in conjunction with his Semblance. Zwei could amplify any sound to damage his foes.

"Zwei, do you think you could play 'Caffeine' by the Dark Crystals?" The Doc asked the boy with the cello.

"With the cello? Sure!" Zwei grinned, whipping his long silver hair around as he began playing the song in question. Dr. Oobleck danced in time as he attacked a Beowolf.

"Excellent!" The Doc commended. Zwei nodded and thanked him, soon turning his notes against a medium sized Nevermore that flew toward his partner, Katrina.

Tiny Katrina Windstorm rounded out Team MZKL. This little hurricane was quite the fighter. Her Semblance was Wind, so she could cast incredible gusts of energy at foes. Her weapon was the silliest Oobleck had laid eyes on before, but it worked well enough for her. Bok Choy was a wok pan that used fire Dust. She used it in tandem with her Semblance for ranged attacks.

She seemed to know her way around a weapon, as Oob had seen her tinkering on her own as well the weapons of other students. She'd even fixed a barrel on one of Lie Ren's Stormflowers.

"Well, Team MZKL, it looks like we might be clear in this sector. It's getting a bit late. Shall we set up a camp?" Dr. Oobleck suggested.

"Tree and I can secure the perimeter, Doc!" Zwei volunteered. Katrina grinned and hopped onto Zwei's shoulders. Lorelei stacked some logs together and secreted some poison from Koga onto the stack. Her venom was slightly flammable and would get a good fire going for them to sleep next to and keep watch.

Indigo scraped up some edibles from the surrounding trees, and Katrina and Zwei returned with a few small animals to cook on the fire.

Lorelei offered to take the first watch. She wasn't a terribly good sleeper, as her nightmares would thrust her into consciousness most nights. The night was slow going, but the time to herself was appreciated.

Dr. Oobleck had really enjoyed his time with this team. He wished them well in the tournament, even if they were from Haven. He would always root for his own students from Beacon, but he hoped this team soared as well.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 _Recommended Listening_

 _'Cup of Coffee' by Garbage_

 _'Caffeine' by Jeff_ Williams

 **((Any excuse to write my OCs is welcome. Team MZKL is a crew of characters I took from another project I never got around to writing. Surprise surprise.))**


End file.
